Hossa
by Selenia Kagene
Summary: Hatsune Miku dan Akita Neru adalah sahabat karib yang kompak.  Namun, dibalik kekompakan mereka, kedua gadis ini membuat perlombaan konyol.  Mereka berlomba-lomba mendapatkan seorang pendamping hidup yang selalu di sampingnya.  Mai Komiko
1. Prologue

**[- PROLOGUE -]  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hossa © Mai Komiko**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hai~! Ini fic ala Mai.. Soalnya Miyu belum sempat nulis fic.. X3**

**Ini fic pertama saia di fandom ini, dan di FFn..  
><strong>

**Saia juga baru di fandom ini~~! Jadi, bolehkah saia minta pendapat senior di sini~?**

**Untuk judul fic ini, _Hossa _berarti Perebutan (saia cari di Mbah Gugel Teranselet *?*)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **Hatsune Miku dan Akita Neru adalah sahabat karib yang kompak.

Namun, dibalik kekompakan mereka, kedua gadis ini membuat perlombaan konyol.

Mereka berlomba-lomba mendapatkan seorang pendamping hidup yang selalu di sampingnya.

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**PERKENALAN TOKOH**

.

**Hatsune Miku : **Gadis berumur 17 tahun yang cantik, ceria, dan konyol. Sahabat karib dari Akita Neru.

Gadis pirus ini memiliki rambut panjang yang diikat ekor kembar.

Sifatnya yang polos dan ceria membuat banyak pemuda terpikat olehnya.

Gadis ini lebih tenar daripada Neru.

**Akita Neru : **Gadis berumur 17 tahun yang judes, cantik, namun aslinya penyayang. Sahabat Miku.

Gadis yang identik dengan warna kuning tua ini berambut kuning yang diikat ekor samping.

Sifatnya kadang tsundere di depan cewek-cewek yang lain. Namun, akan berubah menjadi yandere jika di depan para cowok.

Gadis ini kadang selalu iri pada Miku. Namun, mereka selalu kompak.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai: Ini untuk perkenalan tokohnya aja ya~! =D<strong>

**Neru: Aku kok jadi judes?**

**Miku: Aku lebih tenar dari Neru!**

**Mai: Oke, ini hanya untuk prologue aja deh.. Semoga saia bisa jadi Author baik di fandom ini yaa~~ Tapi saia sering pindah" ke fandom lain =3=**

**Miku: Ya udah, pergi sana. Hush hush.**

**Neru: Prologue;FINISH!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1 : Poor Neru

**[- CHAPTER 1 (Poor Neru) -]  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hossa © Miyu-Mai Nanahara-Komiko (Mai)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi-pagi, seorang gadis pirus terlihat sedang berlari kecil di trotoar jalan. Di sampingnya, ada gadis berambut pirang yang diikat samping.<p>

Mereka adalah Hatsune Miku, dan Akita Neru. Duo gadis yang sangat populer di sekolahnya.

"Miku, sesampainya di sekolah kau jangan bertingkah terlalu berlebihan. Kita cukup bersikap dingin untuk menarik mangsa kita!" bisik Neru pada sahabatnya, Miku. Miku mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti Neru-chan. Tapi, aku jangan terlalu dingin. Aku ingin memakai sikap naturalku saja," jawab Miku dengan polosnya. Neru juga mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau deh," jawab Neru sambil mengibas-ibaskan telapak tangan kanannya.

Keduanya lalu terus berjalan menuju ke sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba, di depan mereka berjalanlah dua orang pemuda bertubuh tegap.

"Kyaa! Neru! Itu ada Mikuo!" ujar Miku sambil menarik-narik lengan Neru dengan antusias.

"Baka no Miku! Aku juga tahu! Tapi kita tidak boleh terlalu antusias begitu! Jangan bersikap centil," jawab Neru dengan sikap dinginnya. Miku pun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Neru lalu mendahului Miku. Ia berjalan cepat dan melewati dua pemuda di depannya. Mereka itu bernama Shion Kaito dan Zatsune Mikuo. Sesama duo pemuda terpopuler di sekolah.

Neru sengaja tidak menyapa kedua pemuda itu.

"Lho, itu 'kan Neru-san. Hei Neru-san, ohayo!" sapa si kepala biru, Kaito, sambil mengangkat tangannya. Pemuda di sampingnya, Mikuo, hanya diam sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Neru yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh.

"Ah, hai Kaito-senpai. Ohayo gozaimasu! Gomen, aku tadi tidak tahu kalau itu Kaito-senpai," jawab Neru sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ohayo Kaito-senpai, ohayo Mikuo-san!" lanjut Neru kembali membungkuk, tetapi ke arah Mikuo.

"Hmm," gumam Mikuo, merespon Neru. Miku yang tadi jauh di belakang Neru, sudah ada di samping Neru.

"Wah, ada Kaito-senpai dan Mikuo-san. Ohayo!" sapa Miku ikut menunduk. Kaito tersenyum manis. Sedangkan Mikuo tersenyum tipis.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Miku-san. Sebaiknya kita harus cepat-cepat ke sekolah. Lima menit lagi kita tidak bergegas, kita akan terlambat," ujar Kaito sambil melihat arloji jam yang menunjukkan waktu 06.45 am.

Kedua gadis itu langsung ikut melirik arloji jam masing-masing. Dan-

"Kita harus cepat!" seru Miku sambil memegangi kepalanya, dan langsung berlari. Sedangkan Neru kewalahan mengejar Miku.

"Hei Miku! Tunggu aku!" panggil Neru. Kaito dan Mikuo pun mempercepat jalannya.

.

=Miyu-**Mai** Nanahara-**Komiko**=

.

_Ding~Dong~Ding~Dong_.

Miku dan Neru berdiri di depan kelas dengan muka pucat dan ngos-ngosan.

"Untung saja kita datang tepat waktu," ujar Miku sambil mengusap dahinya. Neru mengangguk dan segera meletakkan tasnya ke dalam kelas.

"Eh? Kamu mau ke mana Neru?" tanya Miku yang melihat Neru ke luar kelas.

"Bodoh, masih ada waktu tiga menit untuk ke toilet!" jawab Neru dan berlari ke toilet terdekat. Miku mengekor di belakangnya.

Di dalam toilet, Neru cepat-cepat membasuh mukanya dan segera merapikan mukanya yang tadi lusuh akibat lari-lari enggak jelas karena takut terlambat.

"Neru, ayo cepat! Kau itu lama sekali dandan. Emang kenapa lagi sih?" omel Miku di depan toilet. Neru di dalam berdecak kesal.

"Iya iya! Ini juga mau keluar!" jawab Neru. Miku pun menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

Tidak lama, sosok Neru keluar dari toilet dengan muka yang rapi.

"Ayo! Keburu masuk ini," ajak Miku sambil menarik lengan Neru.

Sesampainya di dalam kelas, Neru dan Miku menuju bangku masing-masing. Neru duduk di bangku barisan paling kiri dari depan nomor dua. Sedangkan Miku berlawanan dengannya. Ia berada di barisan paling kanan, sama-sama dari depan nomor dua.

Yang paling membuat keduanya sebal adalah, Neru berada di samping pemuda yang diincar oleh Miku.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Zatsune Mikuo.

Itu membuat Miku kesal, karena jelas-jelas ia cemburu. Begitu pula dengan Neru. Ia sebal karena harus mendengar omelan dari mulut Miku yang berisi, "Kenapa bukan aku saja sih!" atau "Ah! Neru curang!" dan "Neru, kalau kau mendekati Mikuo aku hajar kau!"

Tidak lama, seorang pemuda tegap berkacamata dengan mata _ruby _memasuki ruang kelas yang lumayan gaduh.

"Ohayo minna!" sapa pemuda yang akrab dipanggil Ted-sensei itu. Ya, Kasane Ted. Guru kelas XIIA itu.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Sensei!" jawab para murid.

"Nah, kali ini ada ulangan Sejarah. Kalian sudah belajar 'kan?" tanya Ted-sensei sambil mengambil tumpukan kertas yang menurut para murid adalah bencana besar.

"Sudah!" jawab para murid, kecuali Neru. Iya, seorang diri. Dia lupa bahwa hari ini ada ulangan Sejarah. Ulangan yang paling ia benci.

Di tengah kertas ulangan sudah dibagikan, ia menatap kertas putih di depannya dengan muka pucat. Keringat dingin keluar darinya.

'Gawat! Aku lupa belajar! Kalau begini harus tanya siapa dong? Huuh, Neru no baka! Neru no baka!' rutuk Neru sambil celingukan ke depan, samping kanan, dan belakang. Ingat 'kan kalau Neru ada di barisan paling kiri? Jadinya enggak bisa menengok ke kiri. Selama ia sekolah di SMU Haze ini, baru kali ini Neru tidak belajar untuk ulangan.

'Aduh, masa tanya sama si Delly Welly sih? Dia 'kan ada di depan! Lagipula nanti kalau dia meleng ke belakang bisa ketahuan. Masa tanya Teto keponakannya Sensei sih? Bisa-bisa Teto mengadu nanti. Aduh! Aku tanya siapa dong?'

Di tengah Neru sibuk memikirkan siapa yang bisa diajak kerja sama, Miku memperhatikan Neru yang bermuka pucat.

'Kenapa ya si Neru?' pikir Miku.

"Yak, silakan mengerjakan. Waktunya sampai pukul 10.00 am. Tepat saat bel istirahat berbunyi," ujar Ted-sensei sambil memperhatikan arloji jam berwarna merah magenta yang senada dengan warna rambutnya yang panjang.

Neru gelagapan menjawab soal-soal di atas kertas bencana itu. Walaupun sudah ia resapi pertanyaannya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu jawabannya.

Ia sesekali menengok ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya yang dengan tenang mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut.

Neru juga menoleh ke arah Mikuo yang dengan cepat, dalam waktu 20 menit, sudah sampai nomor 20. Itu bisa dibilang cepat. Kenapa? Karena semuanya soal isian yang jawabannya sangaaaat panjang, dan ulangan tersebut terdiri dari 40 soal.

'Mikuo sih enak. Aduh, bagaimana ini?' pikir Neru sambil menggenggam bolpoin dengan gantungan ponsel, kuat-kuat.

"Kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba, Neru mendengar bisikan seseorang. Ia menoleh ke mana-mana, tetapi tidak mendapati orang yang menanyainya.

"Hei! Kau ini tidak peka ya?" bisik seseorang lagi. Kali ini, Neru tahu siapa suara ini. Ia menoleh ke arah kanan. Tepat pada pemuda bernama Zatsune Mikuo.

"Eh? Tehehee, maafkan aku." Jawab Neru sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Aku lihat, kau sedang bingung. Kenapa kau?" tanya Mikuo berbisik-bisik. Neru menoleh ke arah Ted-sensei yang sibuk membaca sebuah buku tebal kira-kira setebal 7,5 cm.

"A-aku lupa belajar," bisik Neru dengan suara penyesalan. Ia menyesal saling kirim E-mail dengan Miku sampai ia tertidur, dan lupa untuk belajar.

"Ini. Contek saja. Aku sudah selesai kok," balas Mikuo sambil menyodorkan kertas kecil kepada Neru.

Neru jawsdrop sendiri.

'Ini anak kayak apaan sih? Baru tadi beberapa menit lalu aku melihat dia baru sampai nomor 20, sekarang sudah selesai. Hedeh,' pikir Neru masih dengan jawsdrop.

"Eh? T-tapi 'kan ini tidak boleh! Lebih baik aku bertanya saja. Aku tidak mau menyontek semuanya," jawab Neru gengsi. Mikuo berdecak.

"Alah! Sudahlah, daripada kau tidak bisa menjawab satu soal pun?" ujar Mikuo dan melemparkan kertas kecil berisi jawabannya ke meja Neru.

Neru pun pasrah dan meraih kertas tersebut. Ia membukanya diam-diam di laci meja.

Lalu, dengan cepat ia segera menyontek jawaban Mikuo. Tidak sampai 2 jam, 1 jam saja Neru sudah selesai. Haha, dasar.

.

=Miyu-**Mai** Nanahara-**Komiko**=

.

Saat istirahat, Miku dan Neru menuju ke kantin.

"Neru, bagaimana ulangannya? Aku lihat tadi, kau tampak kebingungan deh!" tanya Miku pada Neru yang sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Hm! Iya, aku bingung banget! Aku lupa belajar tadi malam. Ah, pokoknya sial deh!" jawab Neru kesal.

"Tapi, kenapa kamu terlihat santai-santai saja? Biasanya kalau kamu itu enggak bisa mengerjakan ulangan satu soal saja, kau jadi frustasi." Ujar Miku dengan muka inosen.

"Teheee, itu karena aku tadi diberi contekan oleh Mikuo!" jawab Neru sambil terkikik pelan.

"Ah! Neru lagi-lagi curang! Kamu 'kan sudah mengincar Kaito-senpai! Kenapa Mikuo juga kau incar!" omel Miku kesal sambil mencekik leher Neru.

"Aduh! Aku enggak mengincarnya kok! Lagi pula, dia sendiri yang memberiku contekan. Yah, kayak malaikat penyelamat gitu deh. Hehe, aku beruntung!" jawab Neru.

"Huuh, dasar curang! Baru tahu rasa kau nanti kalau Kaito-senpai aku incar!" ujar Miku sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Eh, itu tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh mengambil itu dariku!" seru Neru. Miku tertawa pelan.

"Oo tidak bisa. Biar kita impas," jawab Miku. Neru yang sudah kesal melipat kedua tangannya dan diam. Seperti memberi deathglare pada Miku.

"Yah, Neru kalau ngambek jelek ah!" ujar Miku. Neru tetap diam.

"Iya-iya, aku bercanda. Ya udah ya, ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak Miku sambil merangkul sahabatnya itu. Neru pun tersenyum dan balas merangkul Miku.

"Ayo!"

.

* * *

><p><strong>Replies Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p>Hai.. Mai comeback dengan fic pertamanya.. :) Ini balasan untuk review ya!<p>

***Yuuki Arakawa07 : **_Hehe.. Ini udah update! InsyaAllah ada deh~_

***Miyu Nanahara : **_Miyuu! Maafin Mai ==; Aku lupa memberitahu anda #memberitempe #gubrak_

_Oke, ini update dah, emak.. Tunggu chapter 2 dari anakmu yang cantik #hoek# ini ya? :p_

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Makasih udah baca fic ini. Makasih juga udah review.

Kalau mau bermain api, silakan. Saya terima dengan senang hati~ Karena saya cinta bermain api #slap

Oke, arigatogozaimasu, minna! Minna ga daisuki!


End file.
